Una noche más, una noche menos
by The kid of the Moon
Summary: Su cuerpo era vivo reflejo de la niña que una vez fue. Helena, era una verdadera Nosferatu.


Aclaración:

Hellsing no me pertenece, es correspondiente a Kouta Hirano.

Fic participante del reto "Los olvidados del Fandom" del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Cerró el libro con frustración; parecía que los autores poseían cada vez menos imaginación.

Los cuatro libros nuevos, leídos en la misma cantidad de días, no le causaron satisfacción. Terminó con el mismo vacío con el cual inició la noche.

Necesitaba acción, no adolescentes tontas creyendo que la inmortalidad era magnífica.

Miró su alrededor; historias ya vividas, universos visitados constantemente, todas las posibilidades agotadas; traduciendo: cada libro en los estantes ya había sido leido por ella.

Cerro sus ojos, " Una noche más, una noche menos". Sencilla y muy certera, en todo menos en ella. Su frase favorita desde hace cuatro décadas atrás.

No era extraño que sus noches transcurrieran en horas de lectura. Más está la dedicaría al aprendizaje. ¿Un idioma nuevo? No, ya sabía Español, Inglés, italiano, francés, portugués, rumano, húngaro, griego antiguo y cantones; aprender otro idioma o dialecto no estaba en sus planes por ahora. Descartó el pensamiento de practicar ciencias, eran un lenguaje complicado para Helena, tan complicado como una un lienzo a medio pintar; ésa comparación la incentivo a estudiar el arte de la pintura, lo había estado posponiendo y por un tiempo lo había olvidado hasta esta noche.

Un detalle le obligó a replantearse sus planes, no poseía ningún libro que pudiera instruirla.

Detuvo su andar, analizó la situación.

La carencia de un texto no aminoraria su impulso, su mente consultaria los vagos recuerdos de lecciones impuestas por su madre.

Lienzos, caballetes, temperas, acuarelas y pinceles; tenía todo lo necesario en su morada. Inconscientemente se había preparado para este momento.

Después de unos minutos, reunió los objetos en el centro del salón; ajusto el caballete a la altura de su pequeño cuerpo, posicionó el lienzo y en su mano izquierda tomo el pincel. Entre las coloridades variedades, escogió el púrpura para iniciar; la punta del pincel se encontraba sobre el lienzo, no hubo contacto.

Helena miraba la blancura inmaculada, no sabía que plasmar. ¿Mariposas sobre las rosas?, ¿Un retrato moderno del gato que su família poseyo alguna vez?, ¿O la muñeca que se perdió entre las aguas del Támesis? Todas esas ideas era viejas, cuando su mente era infantil. Ella ya era grande... mentalmente grande, pintaria algo con significado, importancia...

¿Acaso aquella muñeca no tenía importancia, tanta que obligó a una menor Helena a introducirse en sus aguas para buscarla sin éxito? O ¿El gato viejo que se mantenía cerca de los establos para cazar a los ratones, cuya muerte no impresionó a todos excepto a ella que formó un vínculo con el felino?. Eran importantes, pero no representaban lo que Helena quería plasmar. Eran vivencias de su niñez, algo más actual era lo quería mostrar en la pintura.

Su manos comenzaron a realizar trazos sobre el lienzo, el morado y el blanco se unieron.

«Espalda recta» Helena obedeció a la voz proviniente de sus recuerdos. «Alza tu rostro. Retira el cabello de tu frente, no eres hija de mezquinos» sonrió burlonamente ante esa parte, su madre reprobaria el flequillo que suele usar.

«No lo haces bien. Los colores deben ser leales al objeto retratado. No exiten las manzanas moradas» Helena sintió una leve frustración, aún en sus recuerdos la madre le reprendia, prefirió dejar de guiarse por recuerdos, haría lo que mas deseara con el lienzo.

No mostraba emoción alguna, el inexpresivo rostro de ella miraba fijamente su trabajo.

Su aburrimiento había aminorado, pero no lograba sentir un verdadero placer.

Se desvió de su proyecto, alguien tocó a su puerta.

¿Quien podría ser? Sus amigos sobrevivientes a la cacería de los Hellsing se ocultaban lejos de la jurisdicción de la organización y los religiosos de Iscariote, no vendrían a la boca del lobo; pocos conocían su existencia, podría ser... ¿Seras Victoria?.

Dejó aun lado el pincel, albergó cierta esperanza en ella, una visita de la draculina no vendría nada mal, al contrario. Conversar con Seras le brindaria renovacion a esta noche, a cambió Helena podría aconcejar a la joven, guiandola en su reciente introducción al mundo de los nosferatu; brindarle el consuelo que el creador de Seras no le dio, sabía lo complicado que eran los primeros años en donde dejas atrás todo lo que significó ser un humano.

Con moderado entusiasmo se dirigió a recibir la visita.

No era Victoria. Un hombre esperaba la presencia de Helena. Ella lo reconoció como un igual.

-Buenas noches señorita-. El tono en sus palabras era amable; aún así Helena reconoció un dejo de burla en la manera en que le llamo señorita.

-Buenas noches a usted también- su voz no reflejó emoción, su rostro carente de expresión transmitía una leve hostilidad. -¿Se le ofrece algo?-.

-Conversar con usted, si tiene el tiempo y la voluntad de recibirme-.

¿Tiempo? Poseía más de lo que le gustaría tener. ¿Voluntad? Ninguna.

Aquél hombre no era de su agrado; podía reconocer que sus intenciones se escondían bajo amabilidad.

-Adelante- se movió permitiendo la entrada de él, yendo en contra de su instinto.

El hombre entró, su mirada disimulada recorrió la habitación.

-Permítame presentarme: soy Incógnito. Y usted deber ser Helena ¿No es así?-.

-Por supuesto, con ella habla- omitió la formalidad del "mucho gusto", no lo sentía, no lo expresaria. -No estaba preparada para su visita. Sí no causa mucho molestia, preferiría una limitanza de su parte, exponga únicamente el tema de interés- Deseaba terminar rápidamente con aquella visita. Incógnito aceptó el termino impuesto.

-Me gustaría tener su ayuda en mi empresa-.

-¿En que consiste su empresa? Y ¿Porqué necesita específicamente mi ayuda?- Helena, se encontraba sorprendida; hacia más de setenta años, que no recibia una visita de un vampiro hasta Seras, hoy aparecía uno solicitando su compañía.

-Por el momento no puedo decirle a menos que acepte, lo primordial que debe saber es lo beneficiosos que sera para usted. Necesito a los mas fuertes de mi lado-.

-Como podra ver, no puedo aceptar algo que desconozco, necesito saber hasta la ultima cláusula. Sea más específico-. La forma misteriosa de tratar el tema por parte de Incógnito le molestaba, su rostro lo demostraba.

-Del caos y la destrucción nace un nuevo orden. No debo decir más, supongo que con esa simple oración puede imaginar en que consiste todo- .

¿Caos y destrucción?. Estaba aburrida, era una innegable verdad; todos los días eran iguales y ella deseaba un poco más de variedad, despertar sin saber que es lo que sucedería ese día.. pero habia una enorme brecha de distancia entre ese hecho y destruir un algo para lograrlo.

-No está en mis planes el caos y la destrucción. No soy una belicista, a comparación. No obtendra mi ayuda para tal misión- Helena le dio la espalda, dandole a entender que aquella conversación ya había sido resuelta.

Incógnito se dirigió a la salida, antes de abrir la puerta le dijo:

-No estaba pidiendo la destrucción por medio de sus... pequeñas manos. Me basta con saber que no interferira, con eso es suficiente para que este de mi lado y apoye mi empresa, nada más- aclaró antes de abrir la puerta por completo.

-Como dije anteriormente, no estoy interesada en apoyarle. No debo dar cuentas de mis actos a nadie, si decido destruir o salvar a las personas no dudé que sera lo último- Helena le dirigió una mirada desafiante. -Ya cumplí su petición de ser escuchado. Ahora complazcame a mí y retirese-.

-Comprendo. Pero si no está conmigo, no tomaré los riesgos que implicaría su posible alianza con detractores- Incógnito cerro de nuevo la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

Ella mantuvo su postura firme, no permitiéndose sentir intimidación por parte de aquel hombre. Helena no dio signo alguno de iniciar una pelea contra Incógnito, ambos se observaban a los ojos, sólo esperaba que el hombre terminara saliendo sin ningún problema.

La mirada de Incógnito se desvió hacia la pintura, observaba con detenimiento el dibujo plasmado en el.

-No has cambiado nada, pequeña niñata.Y los años no parecen haberte otorgado la sabiduría necesaria para prolongar tu existencia más allá de ésta noche-

Helena volvió su vista a la pintura, un retrato de ella. Una Helena con corazón latiente, sangre circulando por el cuerpo, con vida, humana. Fue lo que al final se decidió pintar, pues descubrió que esos escasos diez años mortales había valido más que sus trescientos años como una Nosferatu, poseían una mayor importancia, tanta que los estuvo subestimando para no sentir su peso.

-Una noche más, una noche menos- Helena le devolvió una sonrisa sincera- Siga existiendo o muera definitivamente, sea cual sea el resultado me satisfacera- .

-Veremos si mas adelante sostienes tus palabras-. Incógnito corrió hacía ella, no empuño ninguna de sus armas, no lo consideró necesario ante la vampira encerrada en un infantil cuerpo.

-En todo caso, incógnito, me harías un favor, el mismo favor que confío alguien te devolverá: un descanso sublime despues de tantos siglos de existencia- Helena esquivó su ataque, él solo logró desgarrar la manga su vestido.

Incógnito no supo que decir ante la respuesta de ella, se limitó a seguir atacandola.

La fuerza de ella no era comoarable con la de él. Aunque era poderosa ante otros vampiros, no era rival físicamente para Incógnito que le superaba en varios siglos más que ella.

Decir que el sólo la miraba como una niña débil, no era errado.

Helena extendió sus brazos, un círculo de fuego rodeó a Incógnito, se cerraba velozmente alrdedor de él. Su piel se quemaba espontáneamente, afectando tejido y hueso. No era comparable con un disparo que solo afectaba un área y dolía solo al recibir el impacto; el fuego afectaba cada parte que tocaba, causando heridas que se sanaban rápidamente para que seguido el tejido regenerado vuelva a ser afectado.

El ojos derecho de Incógnito emano un rayo que corto el brazo izquierdo de ella. Él se acercó al brazo que yacía en el suelo.

Todo el costado de ella dolía, una mirada de repudió fue dirigida a él. Incógnito tomó el brazo de Helena y abriendo su boca inhumanamente lo intrudujo, tragando la extremidad.

El fuego que lo rodeaba se detuvo, se alejó y regreso a Helena, lo acercó a la herida y la cauterizo para evitar un sangrado mayor. El elemento primordia tomo la forma de un hacha puntiaguda, dirigido al pecho de él, lo atravesó en numeradas ocasiones.

Incógnito, pareció retroceder. Helena se acercó rápidamente, mientras el estaba "aturdido" por el dolor, ella introdujo su unico brazo en el hueco donde debería estar su corazón.

Incógnito, desencajo su mandíbula, estirando su piel al máximo. Helena alzó su rostro para observar como toda su cabeza era puesta en la boca de él; su cuerpo fue tragado por completo.

En el interior ella luchaba por salir, mientras sentía como era direrida rápidamente.

Las cosas en la habitación salían disparadas desde sus lugares correspondientes. Él secretaba ácido para acabar con la chica en su interior.

Incógnito escuchó como tocaban la puerta del departamento.

Seras Victoria, había llegado a visitarla.


End file.
